Timetravel: Episode I
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Shane van Dyk, Special Operations Director of an organisation named X-Force is sent back in time to prevent Gabrielle from getting killed. This is the first episode of a series I'm planning to write, and it starts at "Sins of the past". R+R please!


The heavy steel door opened without a sound, and two men in black suits walked into the room ****

Timetravel

__

X-Force Headquarters, August 5th, 2159 aD

The heavy steel door opened without a sound, and two men in black suits walked into the room. The huge hall was filled with glass containers; people stood in there, there eyes opened and staring at things nobody else could see. "I hate this room." the taller one of the two guys said. "Don't like the freezer?" his partner teased him. "You know I always hated the thought of freezing people and waking them up when they are needed, George." George just sighed. "Take it easy, Harold. That's the only way to keep our best agents." Harold just shrugged, and the two of them walked to a certain container. The plate on top of it read "S.O.D Shane van Dyk". "You want to send Shane van Dyk?" George asked shocked. "Sure. She's the best agent we ever had. Let's get her ready for unfreezing." Harold answered. He pressed a few buttons on the container, and the door slid open. Clouds of frozen air waved out, and the two men shivered at the chilliness that emerged from the container. "Let's get her out." George then said.

Hot, almost boiling water ran over the frozen body, slowly making the ice melt. The tall, blond and athletic build woman stood in the shower motionless, her eyes still staring away. Until she winked. Once, twice, and then, after a few seconds, a third time. Her fingers started to twitch, and a heavy inhaled breath caused her chest to rise. "She's waking up." George said satisfied. Harold turned off the water when Shane started to curse at it's temperature. "That's too fucking hot!" "And she's still her old self." George muttered. "How come you know, she's been frozen fifty years ago." Harold wondered. "Oh, I read a report about her. She's the best one for that job." While talking, George took a bathrobe from the hook behind the door and gave it to Shane. Shortly afterwards, the tall woman stepped out of the shower, muttering a few swear words. "Why did you unfreeze me?" she finally asked. "Oh, we have a _very _important job to do." George stated, and Shane could nearly hear how he italicised the word "very". "We better go to my office." Harold said, and the trio walked out of the shower room, down to Harold's office.

"I'm supposed to _travel back through time??" _Shane shouted after she had read the mission dossier. "Yes." Harold said, already ducking. The following ranting and rambling of Shane almost made the office shake. When she was finally finished, she took a deep breath. "Why shall I go back to ancient Greece and prevent some...bard from getting killed?" The woman spat the word "bard" out as if it was pure poison. "Because if you don't, history will change." George explained. "Some yet unknown guy travelled back in time and killed Gabrielle, turning Xena into a killing machine. Now you have to travel back and prevent that guy from killing the bard." Shane sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." She finally agreed. "Good." George grinned happily. "Let's get you dressed." 

Soon Shane found herself clothed into a black leather trouser and a white shirt, complete with black leather west. A sword on her right side and heavy leather boots completed her wardrobe. Shane critically looked herself over in the huge mirror that hung on the wall. "My oh my, I look like some ancient mercenary!" she called out. "Yeah, that's what you are supposed to look like." Harold grinned. "Can you fight with a sword?" George suddenly asked, sounding worried. As an answer, Shane pulled the sword out and cut his suit off within two seconds, leaving him in boxershorts. "Hey!" George shouted while Harold cracked up with laughter. Shane just smirked and shoved the sword back into it's sheath. "Proof enough?" she asked. "Yeah yeah." George mumbled while searching for a new suite. "So, when will I travel?" Shane asked. "Tonight, at 12am." Harold informed her. "Oh no, why so late?" Shane groaned. She didn't wait for an answer, but left the room.

"Shane....Shane, get up." The agent groaned at George's voice and opened her eyes. "Whassup?" "You gotta travel now. Here's your weaponbag." Shane opened the bag and examined it's contents. "Hmm...a crossbow, daggers...what the hell is that?" With the last words, Shane pulled out a about 30 centimetres long metal stick. "Oh, let me demonstrate this to you." George offered, taking the stick from Shane. With a fast move of his wrist, the stick grew four times longer. Shanes eyes also got four times larger. "What's that?" "It's a portable fighting staff." Harold explained. "Freaky" Shane said. She took the staff and did a few practice hits, almost knocking Harold down. "Hey, watch it!" he screamed, and Shane grinned at him. "Sorry." She took the two daggers from the bag, tying them to her boots. The crossbow followed, ending up strapped to Shane's back. The agent flicked her wrist, making the staff go short again, and put it into the loop on her belt. "I'm ready." She then said. "Okay, let's go travel." George said. The three agents left, entered an elevator and drove up into the highest store, where the timetravel machine stood. Shane said her goodbye and got into the machine. Harold pressed a few buttons, and with a loud boom, Shane vanished.

Xena rode her trusty horse Argo down a dusty street, looking for a good place to bury her weapons and her past. Suddenly, a lightblue flash of lightning appeared in front of her. Xena brought her horse to a stop and looked at the light suspiciously. When it finally vanished, Ares stood in front of her. "Oh Xena, my darling." He started. Xena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ares. Leave me alone. I..." Before the warrior princess could finish her sentence, a person fell out of nowhere and knocked the God down. Xenas eyebrow went up as she smirked. "Oh, what was that?" Ares asked while he got to his feet. The person that had fallen upon him also got to her feet, rubbing her head. "Ouch...sorry about that..." "Who are you?" Xena asked, pulling out her sword. The woman stared at her frightened. "Put that away. I'm Shane, and I'm here to protect your friend, Xena." "Friend? What friend?" Xena asked confused. "Uhm..Gabrielle?" Shane answered. "Gabrielle? Who's that?" Ares asked interested. Shane's eyes widened. "Dammit!" she cursed. "They sent me back too far!" Xena wanted to ask another question, when suddenly screams interrupted their conversation. Xena and Shane just looked at each other before Shane turned around and started to run.

Soon the agent arrived at the place where the screams had come from. The image that presented her was terrible: a bunch of dirty brutes tried to kidnap a few young girls. Shane immediately realised that one of them was Gabrielle. The agent pulled out her fighting staff and made it go longer with one flick of her wrist, causing Xena to get big eyes. "Nice trick." The warrior princess said. "Thanks." Shane answered before walking to one of the guys, tapping on his shoulder. "Excuse me?" The man, who had just been about to hit Gabrielle with his whip, snorted and turned around. "What do you...ooooff!" The air was knocked out of him when the end of Shanes staff crashed into his stomach. Gabrielle gave a relieved sigh and took a few steps back. Xena jumped from her horse with one daring somersault, kicking both of her boots into the man's chest. He was thrown back from the impact and hit the ground with a hard thud. "Uuuurgh!" Shane attacked one of the other guys with her staff, knocking him down, when she heard Gabrielle scream. Quickly looking over to the young soon-to-be-bard, she saw that one of the soldiers had picked Gabrielle up and was about to carry her away. Shane threw her staff high up in the air, pulled the crossbow from her back and quickly aimed. She pulled the trigger, and the bolt hit the soldier in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead, letting go of Gabrielle. Shane swung the crossbow back on her back and caught her staff just in time. Xena gave her a satisfied look and chased away the remaining soldiers. 


End file.
